Die Loving You
by Zrfm
Summary: Kakashi thinks about his life with Iruka. Song Fic Dear Bobby-Yellow Card.


Dear Bobbie,  
Do you remember when you were young and very pretty? I do, I remember pleated skirts, black and white saddle shoes. Do you remember dancing that night? I do, I still think of you when we dance, although we cant jitterbug as we did back then.

Do you remember when How long has it been?  
1945 you opened my blue eyes To see a whole new life

Do you remember when I told you this that night,  
That if you're by my side When everyday begins I'll fall for you again I made a promise when I told you this that night

I'll be fine Cause when I die, then I die loving you It's alright, I'll be fine When I die, then I die loving you Loving you, loving you

Do you remember the times we would give up on each other and get back together, then we were finally married in 1949. We drove the yellow convertible on our honeymoon. Do you remember? I do.

Life has led us here Together all these years This house that we have made Holds twenty-thousand days

And memories we've saved Since life has led us here

And I'll be fine (I'll be fine)  
Cause when I die, then I die loving you It's alright (it's alright), I'll be fine (I'll be fine)  
Cause when I die, then I die loving you Loving you, loving you

I'm coming home to you Slipping off my shoes Resting in my chair See you standing there The silver in your hair

I'm coming home to you When I lay tonight, when I close my eyes I know the sun will rise Here the next life As long as your still mine, then it's alright

And I'll be fine (I'll be fine)  
Cause when I die, then I die loving you It's alright (it's alright), I'll be fine (I'll be fine)  
Cause when I die, then I die loving you Loving you, loving you

You have gray hair now but you're a beautiful woman and the years have been good to both of us. We walk slow now, but we still have each other. The glue of love is still bonding us together. Love is what I remember. Do you remember?

Kakashi smiled down at the slightly faded photographs on his lap. With a single pale finger he traced the beautiful lines of a tann face, eyes crinkling even more as he grinned in nostalgia. Turning the page he let out a small chuckle, eyes following the hard curve of a thigh into a short pleated skirt and up all the way to the blushing face of his young love. The next page was a collection of wedding photos, not their wedding, Kakashi wasn't the marrying type, but he still felt his heart swell at the expression of utter happyness on each of their faces. They were dancing, Kakashi twirling the other around effortlessly like he hadn't been able to in years, his hip was bad and his knee was going.

"Do you remember this, Iruka?" He asked his sleeping lover, smiling as the feet under the photo album twitched. "Damn, it must have been twenty years ago..." Kakashi whispered, blinking his single cole blue eye tirdly.

That had been the night Kakashi had said the three words he never thought he would say. Buried in Iruka's safe warmth, hidden in the older mans car after Asuma and Kurenai's wedding he had whispered his love into Iruka's neck, a smile quirking his lips as he surprised himself.

"If you're always beside me, Iruka," He had whispered, "I'll always, always love you, I promise..."

Kakashi had had a few near death experiences, he had been hit by a car, shot in the chest and even fallen from a plane when it crashed. They had all scared the shit out of him, but, looking back, he knew, had he died, he would have dies happy.

It didn't matter he was young, or had potential becuase he would never be as happy as he was sharing precious moments with Iruka.

When Kakashi was twenty nine he asked Iruka to marry him, not seriously of course, but he had gotten down on one knee with a smirk and offered the brunnett a twenty dollar ring he had found at a local flea market.

They skipped the ceremony, choosing to go straight to the honeymoon. Iruka chose the car, a yellow convertable that just screamed gay. Kakashi smirked at the uncomfotable rental car guy as he snaked an arm around his 'husbands' waist and nibbled his earlobe.

Most of the honeymoon photo's were of Kakashi shirtless, Iruka's pantsless or both of them buck naked. Those were in an album of their own.

Kakashi liked that album, more than anyother. Life had been a short flash of memories of Iruka's body and Iruka's warmth and Iruka's love. More than half his life had been Iruka's lips on his and Iruka's voice in his ear. There house had stood through hurricanes, earthquakes and countless head-board-banging nights. Kakashi had a memory for every single one of their twenty-thousand days, some photographs, some small scars and others images engraved in his brain and in his heart.

Kakashi loved coming home. Discarding his shoes in the doorway and collapsing into his favourite armchair. Iruka would walk in from the kitchen, silver streaking his beautiful hair and laugh lines etching his perfect face. Kakashi would smile up at him, eyes crikling as he grinned.

"Come on sleepy head," Kakashi smiled, folding the photo album and resting in on the coffee table. He slipped as arm around Iruka's waist and the other under his neck, groaning as he picked the forty one year old up and stumbled towards the bed room. He lay Iruka down, stripping the both of them before climbing into bed. He pulled Iruka tightly against him, inhaling his oh so familiar scent and stroking the toned chest.

He closed his eyes, smiling, for he knew the sun would rise on the again. As long as Iruka was there he would be alright.

Years and years and years and Kakashi was still holding Iruka against him. They were old now, though both still beautiful, Iruka with his brunett-streaked-white mane and Kakashi his ever-silver mop. Kakashi's hip was worse than ever and Iruka's voice had been reduced to a soft rasp. Still they walked through the park in Autum, trying to count the colours of leaves and laughing at skateboarders falling and young couples showing their love all too passionatly.

Kakashi remembered nothing of life before Iruka, before love and before saftey.

He smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Iruka's. "Do you remember, Iruka?" He asked.

Iruka laughed tierdly "Remember what?"

"Everything..." Kakashi breathed, kissing the lips he'd kissed a hudred million times and that he would never, ever tire of.

Iruka trailed his hand down the old tired body with a wrinkled grin. "Yeah..." He mumbled, kissing Kakashi back lazily. "I remember everything." 


End file.
